cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Foamtopia
Settled in the 18th Century by French Bourgeoisie, Foamtopia had remained a peacefully drunk and celebratory lethargic nation for near 300 years before official recognition and formalization of the island in September, 2006 brought growth, war, and infamy. Led by a history of party-happy debauchery, the nation remains only loosely connected to the outside world, as it has remained throughout it's entire history, and has experienced in the last two years alone both the many highs (such as full Sovereignty, and entry into the Mostly Harmless Alliance) and deep lows (several wars, and a near-nuking). Only now is Foamtopia achieving recognition and notoriety for it's party-hard attitude and fondness for Foam Parties, which have been a constant staple of Foamtopian history since it's colonization. Bateau des Imbéciles (1719 - 1834) The small island of Foamtopia remained uninhabited and undiscovered until the latter part of the 18th Century, when a small group of French colonists were shipwrecked on the island in 1719. The ship, known as Bateau des Imbéciles, was part of a convey of 3 ships that set sail from mainland France in 1716, on a mission to repopulate the entire country of France in a new land after claims that the entire continent of Europe was about to sink into the ocean due to over-population. The French Government proposed to send all of the population in 3 groups at a time. The first group being the politicians, the Monarchs, the Noblemen, and Priests; the second group (who sailed on the Bateau des Imbéciles) being the Bourgeoisie - the aristocrats, philosophers, mistresses, party planners, artists, and musicians; and in the third ship went the workers and traders, the people who got stuff done. Not long after fleeing France in the Bateau des Imbéciles, the Bourgeoisie lost contact with the other 2 ships and continued sailing happily into the oceans, despite the apparent absence of a map, compass, or any kind of knowledge of where they were going. After 3 long years sailing together (while writing songs, painting pictures, and dedicating celebrations to sailing), the ship finally crashed on a small island in the Southern Ocean on September 22nd, 1719. The Bourgeoisie, however, had no idea that this was just a tiny island and not the promised New World, and promptly set up a bar & tavern to celebrate. The Célébration d'Atterrissage (Celebration of Landing) lasted an amazing 2 years before anyone thought to set up other facilities such as houses, farms, and common infrastructure. Without the Monarchs to deal with all the governing and the Workers to actually get it all done, the Bourgeoisie were relatively slow at developing their new colony and very little got done in the first decade after landing. Apart from the Montmartre (the first tavern built), the colonists built Moulin D'Île (the Island version of the Moulin Rouge) for dancing and debauchery - common activities in early Foamtopian history. By the end of the 18th Century, the Bourgeoisie, had managed to get the necessities of living worked out - often at a slow and very relaxed state. Liquor production was the main resource in the colony, thanks to the generous helping of Sugar Cane fields found in the Southeast region. It wasn't until 1792, however, that someone (while drunk and taking a break from painting), suggested that they name their new region. At this point, the Bourgeoisie had comfortably forgotten that they'd seen nothing of the other 2 ships supposedly about for near 80 years, and put the whole situation down as being far too un-fun to bother thinking about at length. Eventually, after years of discussing and planning celebrations around the discussions, a name was suggested after one plucky Bourgeoisie travelled to the far West of the island and saw how the ocean washing onto the jagged cliffs here created soap suds in the water. The Bourgeoisie promptly returned, got drunk, and forgot all about the soapy suds in the ocean for another 5 years before remembering it in a dream one night after a rather heavy celebration. The name went through many variations during the 19th Century, though most were variations of Suds, Foam, Soap, Froth and Bubbles with "topia" or "land" added at the end. Influence & Change (1835 - 1985) The small island first received outside contact in 1835, when settlers en-route to Australia stopped by in Foamtopia for two decades. The settlers brought news of a stable and vibrant Europe, adding that the continent had not, as yet, sunk into the ocean. The situation caused some concern through some of the sober people, who wondered if they would be better off heading back home so they could invite some friends back for dinner and, of course, drinks. The visitors told them not to bother as most of the outside world wasn't much fun and they were onto a good thing here. The Bourgeoisie agreed and returned to celebrating the fact that they were celebrating. Not long after that first ship of settlers had left, another passed through, and a few years later more followed them. Sick of having to walk all the way out to greet people, a few Bourgeoisie built a Port in the Northern ridges of the Island to welcome passing ships. The Port Bienvenu soon became a vibrant Sail-Thru Wine Shop as the island sold vast quantities of alcohol to passing settlers, developing their first trade export. Finally, after many decades of passing ships, the small island was visited by a French vessel, sent by the French Government to find out exactly what the island had been up to for the past 150 years, arriving on June 6, 1869. The French Connection, as it was nicknamed, inspected the island and was largely pleased with the Geographical position the island held. It was The French Connection who discovered the vast and plentiful Gems embedded in the North West Caves, setting up a Mining industry to begin exporting the precious jewels back to France. Soon the Bourgeoisie became uncomfortable with the French Connection's over-progressive and generally pushy attitude. They didn't want to have jobs or responsibilities. The entire island had been built on a total lack of regulation and formal Government, and they'd been happy for 150 years. To prevent the French Connection officials from ruining their paradise, the Bourgeoisie invited them all to a Thank You Dinner one evening at the Moulin D'Île, where they proceeded to get the officials blind drunk and surrounded by pretty dancing girls. In the morning, the officials found themselves back on their boat drifting in the middle of the ocean, left wondering if their trip to the island had all been a drunken dream. Upon returning to France, the officials could give no such official report on the Bateau des Imbéciles, unable to remember what exactly had happened. At the celebration of 200 years since the Bateau des Imbéciles crashing, the Bourgeoisie broke with tradition and decided that, in case anyone else came by trying to organise them, they would go ahead and do it themselves, setting an unbelievable 100 year time-frame of completion. As such, they set up the first kind of Government on the island on July 14, 1919, known as the Service de Faire, in order to finally decide on a name, a basic list of things to do, and formalization of themselves as an independent country. Having all agreed on the idea to do so, the group promptly forgot the whole business for another 20 years while they decided they'd done enough work on it so far. During this time, the sugar-wine and Gem trades continued at a relaxed pace and society continued as normal. Land consumption grew as population grew. The original Tavern founded on the island 200 years earlier, Montmartre, became the official Capital City and headquarters of Service de Faire, but no work was established until 1942. The only reason work began one day during 1942 was due during the 24 hour Wine Shortage, thanks to a screw up with the wine delivery, and the entire island went without wine for day. During that day, a general agenda, Government drinking game, and naming process was establishing - all of which was forgotten the day after then wine was flowing again. During the latter half of the 20th century, the small island began to find their Sugar crops growing abundantly well, and soon they began to offload it to the passing ships at the Port, along with their precious Gems, which were also used to make costumes and sets in the Moulin D'Île. The two resources boomed to become their main and only source of income, and kept the island liquored up well and proper. During one celebration in 1984, it has been claimed, the name Foamtopia was official adopted as the defacto island nation name after one landscape painter won a drinking contest with a philosopher over who had the better ability to name the island. Soon, Foamtopia became the only name the island referred to themselves as, and has since been accepted as the official name. The Celebration of the Naming in 1984 is the estimated time in which the future leader of Foamtopia, Ouvrière de Classe (Working Class Ruler), was conceived. In 1985, the would-be ruler was born and like all births, was celebrated in a fortnight-long party. The Rise of Foamtopia (1985 - 2008) The rise of Ouvrière de Classe to lead the Service de Faire was simple and easy. After growing up as a Sugar-taster in the Central Plains of Foamtopia, de Classe decided that previous notions of formalizing the Government in Foamtopia was no-doubt a smart idea. He became the first person to leave Foamtopia in 2004, travelling to near-by Valroy to establish a Sugar Trade Agreement. While visiting, he learnt much about Government and structure - the many things that the Bourgeoisie had been unable to teach and pass down - and remained sober long enough to write it all down. Upon returning to Foamtopia, de Classe worked on establishing official recognition with Planet Bob in order to have his country listed as an official, independent nation in the world. Official recognition of Foamtopia came nearly 300 years after first settlement of the island, with Foamtopia becoming a sovereign nation on September 22, 2006. Under official documents, Ouvrière de Classe was required to sign his own name as Ruler of the country, though remains as much as an ordinary citizen as every other Foamtopian. With the recognition of their country, Foamtopia was able to establish firm trade routes with neighbouring nations and quickly developed friends in the region. Life in the small island remained, unchanged, however, as parties, extravagance and luxury remained Foamtopia's only goals in life. Ouvrière de Classe, meanwhile, went to work periodically to ensure people were buying their precious gems and sugar, and also placed the Nation within the Mostly Harmless Alliance - an organised group of nations that fitted the relaxed, carefree attitude of Foamtopia. For this efforts as Ruler, Ouvrière de Classe is celebrated in a weeklong party every month of the year. La Guerre du Perdant Recognition came with a very sudden reality check for Foamtopia, as after only 3 days into its existence as an official nation - Foamtopia was attacked by a nation called Sucker, ruled by Loser, from the Legion alliance. It was a uniquely short war, with Foamtopia's eagerly awaiting new military forces (made up of mostly angry drunks who had been refused a taxi. The worst kind of people, really.), were able to actually repel all of the offenses against the nation. Loser's forces found the fjords of the island nation too difficult and dangerous to navigate, loosing several transport vehicles to the unforgiving ocean. When Loser offered surrender just a day later, Foamtopia bemusedly accepted and allowed Sucker to return with its tale between its legs. Third Great War Following this incident, Foamtopia enjoyed success and protection from the Mostly Harmless organization, sending and receiving aid from other nations within the alliance and hosting many celebrations within the country for fellow nation rulers. It was Foamtopia's association with Mostly Harmless that involved them in the epic Third Great War, which commenced on March 19, 2007, with the Mostly Harmless Alliance sending troops into the conflict on March 22, a date that has been commemorated in a national holiday. Foamtopia's part in the war was that of financial aid and encouragement, with the leader of Foamtopia away boosting morale and delivering aid packages to war-torn nations. Hostilities ceased on April 14, 2007, much to the excitement of the Nation. Foamtopia assisted the rebuilding of fellow nations through generous supplies of finances, alcohol, and dancing girls - marking the first time in history that it involved itself with the outside world. La Guerre de l'Jalouse War once again ravaged the rest of Planet Bob through The Unjust War, though Foamtopia was prepared with shipments of cash, dancing girls, and exotic gems, remaining free of any such conflict. Each morning, a small group of Foamtopians held a celebration on the beaches of the island as they watched passing Mostly Harmless ships carried troops and tanks to the front line. Once the MHA's contribution to the war was over, Foamtopia celebrated as usual and life went back to usual. The island nation continued to grow and attain new heights, including a 100% literacy rate and enourmous growth in Strength and Infrastucture. Their tourism industy boomed, thanks to the general "Short Stay" policy set out by Ouvrière de Classe to ensure that visitors only stayed for a couple of days, meaning interest in the island met with availability demands. Foamtopia's reputation as a party-nation grew throughout the world and began to host many international events, including the Education Conference, Mostly Harmless Day, and it's massive New Year's Foam parties. Foam For All (2008+) Foamtopia continued to grow throughout the New Year, though the island's leader, WCR, was increasingly absent from the nation due to growing commitments in the Mostly Harmless Alliance. He was appointed Triumvir of the MHA in December, much to the celebration of Foamtopians, and had been focusing entirely on the position. However, his increase in position brought an increase in popularity for Foamtopia, with the island's notorious parties becoming infamous throughout the world. Many heralded the nation for it's wild celebrations, bringing notoriety and attention to Foamtopia. Island population grew, along with, for the first time ever, a strong Military presence to ensure the island remained safe, including the introduction of the Burlesque Spies Academy to train sexy new espionage units. This new period of success and popularity heralded a bright future for Foamtopia indeed. La Guerre de l'Exécution Apparently not everyone was over-joyed with Foamtopia's rise and recent success. Remnants of the former nation of Squinjtopia, which had suffered the wrath of the Almighty after it's leader Squinj had been executed, escaped to the smaller area known as Somewhere. It was here that the Squinjtopians, led by spite and jealousy, infected the nation of Nowhere and began to build military arms in the hope of one-day punishing Foamtopia for it's success. That day came on February 24, 2008, as Somewhere launched it's armies to take the island nation. While at first alarmed by the sight of a small pack of Junior Scouts brandishing Mattel® brand firearms, the people of Foamtopia were soon in hysterics as inept leadership and severe naivety meant Somewhere's epic attack amounted to nothing more than a bunch of pre-pubescent campers swinging plastic guns around. Their assault was quickly defeated thanks to some fine Foamtopian vodka and a troup of burlesque dancers. With Somewhere's army dismantled, a Coalition of superior forces sought to invade and destroy the hostile nation. The brave and noble nations of Kintokarachi and Imperial Wellington combined with Foamtopia to launch their counter-offensive the very same day Somewhere's forces were defeated on the beaches of Foamtopia, managing to successfully take out major military locations with Cruise Missile and Aircraft attacks. A swell of ground troops followed, as mile by mile Somewhere was taken over by Coalition forces. For the first time, Foamtopia used it's newly created Burlesque Spies to dismantle Somewhere's diminishing weapons stockpile, confuse and disorientate their military coordination, and destroy caches of money, which had been collected to possibly transfer military leaders to a new locations after they fled yet another nation. On February 29, Kintokarachi launched a Nuclear Missile into the heart of Somewhere's last remaining military blockade, meaning that within days after the attack Somewhere would be completely conquered and the last remaining remnants of Squinjtopia would be finally executed. Foamtopia recovered quickly thanks to generous aid from Empire of Esper; acquiring millions from abandoned money in Somewhere; and further progress in the construction of infrastructure and expansion of the Burlesque Spies Academy after their 100% successful missions in the war. For the first time, Foamtopia became completely militarily prepared, as partially sober Foamtopian troops ensured the nation's ideals of free love, drinking, and constant celebration would never be ruined. La Guerre Contre le Traître Peace was once again short loved in Foamtopia, after the nation was once again sent into war to defend the Mostly Harmless Alliance. This time, the nation of FluKexicon, under the unstable rule of FluKex was caught passing information to a nation of an enemy alliance, Wolfpack just before the MHA were to declare war upon them. The obviously unbalanced and traitorous FluKex was expelled and forever banished from the MHA and deemed an enemy of the alliance. Called into duty, Foamtopia lead the march against FluKexicon for their betrayal. Foamtopians rallied in support of WCR as he lead an incursion team into the rogue nation to bring down the volatile FluKex Government. Once again Foamtopia emerged victorious. Along with Emperor Keishii and anagent, both heroes of the MHA, Foamtopia was able to topple occupy the enemy, as it's troubled citizens rioted in Anarchy. The incursion successful, Foamtopia was able to dismantle enemy technology and infrastructure in order to ensure the nation would no longer pose a threat to the security of the MHA. Once their mission was classified a success, WCR withdrew it's troops as other soldiers of the MHA would later occupied the neutralized nation. However, feeling the increased military activities of the nation were somewhat against Foamtopia's original goals and principles as a peaceful and celebratory nation, WCR called for all forces to return to the island nation, and retired the entire army with an Honorable Discharge. All soldiers of the MHA, save the few who would maintain law and order on island and remain on active duty, were retired with a full Military Pension for life, and awarded the status of Héros Suprême. Foamtopians responded by announcing a massive Foam Party throughout the nation's capitol, for two long weeks. The Exhile & Return of WCR On April 28, 2008, Foamtopia exiled their leader WCR due to perceived neglect of the nation. Many of those were unhappy after no progress was made in Trade agreements, and the construction of further Infrastructure. The increased Military presence caused concern for many of the peaceful residents. All of this was interrupting Foamtopia's ability to party hard, and when something comes into conflict with the people's party-time, they discard it. Nothing in life, they believe, is worth ruining a good time. So WCR was refused entry to island until such a time when they felt he could properly rule the country again. In the meantime, they would continue their habit of making decisions by drinking, limbo, and strip-poker contests. The whereabouts of WCR were largely unknown, with some sightings placing him in Jalop, while some place him in New Hibernia. He released a statement just after leaving Foamtopia, vowing to earn back his people's trust in time. During his absence, the island was attacked by a nuclear weapon May 30, 2008, in ' La Guerre Injuste'. The nation was left defenseless with no Government and the army on personal leave (read: drunk). Upon hearing the news of the attack, WCR resurfaced and began arranging Relief efforts and reactivating the Military forces. The nation recovered thanks to new trade deals formulated by WCR during his absence, bringing new resources and aid into Foamtopia. Once the war was over, Foamtopia broke with traditionally to hold a vote on returning WCR to office, the first official democratic elections in the country's history. The vote was unanimous, and WCR was returned as the sometimes leader of Foamtopia. La Guerre Injuste On May 30, Foamtopia was attacked without provocation by a nation twice its size, Urartu, as part of the global conflict known as the Continuum-NoV War. Urartu's leader, as well as his alliance LUA was condemned for attacking nations half their size and using nuclear weapons against nations who possessed none. Despite using a nuke against Foamtopia, the island nation quickly rallied and recovered, managing to cause significant damage to the beaten Urartu. Soon Foamtopia was back on it's feet and winning the war against its attacker, who was deemed an Enemy of the MHA. The war ceased seven days later and Urartu was attacked by three MHA nations, placing the offending nation in a state of constant warfare and anarchy. Peace, then Prosperity The conclusion of the Continuum war sparked the longest period of peace in Foamtopia's history since formation as a nation. From June onwards, the people of Foamtopia focused primarily on what they do best: drinking, parties and shopping. Having spent many months either in war or without growth, the Nation sought to make up for lost time by relaxing and rebuilding. In October 2008, friends of Foamtopia began donating technology and financial aid developments, to thank them for their many years of generosity and service to the MHA. Their gifts caused the island nation to remain in constant party mode for the next two months, a rave party that would not stop until the donations did. As a result, the nation also grew in strength, size, and advancement - reaching heights never achieved before. La Guerre de Rouille de Fer During the Karma War, Foamtopia experienced war yet again, as the island nation assisted MHA nations against IRON nation kokol, as part of the now-defunct Vogon Destructor Fleets. Foamtopia didn't just deliver bombs and soldiers, of course. The island had a chance to show off its Vogon Poetry, delivered with deadly force by a troupe of semi-naked dancers from the House of Foam. In the end, Foamtopia and MHA were victorious against IRON, and peace was secured. La Guerre de l'incompétent As 2009 drew to a close, peace in Foamtopia was once again rocked by war. John Mathews, the fallen former Hitchhiker and Minister, had left MHA earlier in the year due to a repeated failure to be elected Triumvir in the alliance, as well as a perceived martyr complex about his work duties. Since leaving, JM had floated around a few alliances but ultimately could not find the success he sought any where. Finally, he went rogue against Foamtopia in mid-December, 2009, initiating a nuclear conflict against the island nation despite Foamtopia's aversion to weapons of mass destruction. Despite being nuked, Foamtopia still maintained a considerable War Chest, fierce and talented Aircraft pilots and its infamous Académie Burlesque d'Espion, all of which contributed to the eventual victory over John Mathews' nation. Foamtopia was able to dismantle and destroy JM's remaining nukes so that they could not do any more damage to the island nation, and using conventional means of attacks, was able to turn the tide of war into Foamtopia's favor. JM's nation soon disbanded, never to be seen again. La Guerre de Sang Vert (La Guerre Finale) On January 28, 2010, the Harmlins declared war again on IRON after they attacked MHA's friends in the Complaints and Grievances bloc. As a result, MHA was then counter-attacked by several alliances, including the NADC. On February 2, 2010, Foamtopia was attacked by Freddie Mercury, ruler of Queendom of Freddie. Despite an initial conversation regarding keeping the war conventional, Queendom of Freddie launched nuclear weapons against Foamtopia at the next update. With a depleted war chest thanks to the recent attack by JM, Foamtopia very quickly ran out of resources. Things looked dire for the island nation until a second attack actually turned its fortune around. Joss2k, ruler of Grimnes, from the GGA, attacked Foamtopia on February 5, 2010. Despite being attacked with nuclear weapons from a much stronger nation, Foamtopia was able to not only resist the attacks from Grimnes, but successfully defeat their forces as they attempted to storm into the nation. As a result, looted money and tech from Grimnes contributed to Foamtopia's war chest, and helped to fund the resistance against Queendom of Freddie. Further attacks proved successful again as Foamtopia went on the offensive and managed to drive the attacking nation into Anarchy. By this stage, Queendom of Freddie was involved in three other battles, while Foamtopia was still able to use Grimnes as a resource to keep Foamtopia afloat. During the next week, the island nation displayed a remarkable sense of survival. Receiving nuclear weapons on a daily basis, Foamtopia was able to quickly rebuild defenses and fight back. Foamtopia developed Nuclear Weapons for the first time since the Karma war, and was able to successfully launch them against Queendom of Freddie and Grimnes, much to the detriment of the attacking nations. Eventually, neither of the attacking nations were able to continue their offensive against Foamtopia. Using the last remains of resources, Foamtopia quietly rested in peace mode to rebuild - hopefully in order to emerge once again and continue the fight for MHA. However, MHA's involvement in the war would later cease with a declaration of peace, having defeated all six alliances engaged with her. Departure First Proposal Following La Guerre de Sang Vert, citizens of Foamtopia began to question the harm that official recognition had done to the island nation. Since it's registration with Planet Bob in September 2006, Foamtopia had been attacked on multiple occasions, and often found itself delivering aid or natural resources out of the country with little benefit to Foamtopia itself. The wars had caused a toll, killing soldiers and citizens alike, destroying the buildings and infrastructure, costing more and more money each time. Had Foamtopia been a much more military-minded country, it would have had more success in defend itself, but the peace-making, relaxed attitude meant Foamtopia was suffering and its people have had enough. During a break of drinking sessions in a popular Tavern, the idea of a permanent cessation of official recognition was proposed and much debate was had between the bar-dwellers. Eventually, after a few round of Tequila Makes You Think Better shots, the entire patronage of the Montmartre Tavern agreed on the proposal. And in a rare showing of democratic enthusiasm, wrote an official proposal on a napkin and stuck it on the bar until they woke up the next morning. This event was later named The Bar Stool Oath and the infamous napkin is now housed in a museum. Official Vote After Foamtopia's ruler WCR stumbled into the bar the following afternoon (or possibly morning), he found the proposal napkin and after a few rounds of Tequila Makes You Vote Better shots, agreed that the nation's first referendum should be held on this very topic. Later that evening (or possibly afternoon), WCR and the Montmartre Tavern crew gathered all of Foamtopia's citizens and explained the proposal in full. They gave the island nation a week to decide on their vote. The meeting dispersed with much discussion and Tequila. A week later and the votes were final - an unanimous decision to remove Foamtopia from official recognition. The Goodbye After recalling all willing citizens back to it's borders, Foamtopia began the process of isolating themselves from the rest of the world. One emergency international phone-line was kept, but most other communication was removed. Port Bienvenue ceased commercial Trade operations and became solely a market and recreation venue for Foamtopians. The last batches of Gems were shipped off to high-paying private buyers, and the final tourists took their final happy snaps before being kindly farewelled. A celebration was held on the shores of the island, the biggest the island has ever held. Not to celebrate being alone - but to bid farewell to the world at large. The paperwork was signed on March 20, 2010 and two days later, Foamtopia ceased to be an official nation. The nation was no longer publically available for travel, trade, and most communication on March 22, 2010. Using the rest of Foamtopia's funds, WCR brokered a deal with surrounding countries, tourist groups and trade partners to remove the island from flight paths and satellite mapping, effectively removing the nation from the map. A small group of citizens chose to live abroad, and the international Rugby team continues to tour globally every year. Foamtopia also created a citizen importation agreement with their former home-land France to occasionally introduce new bourgeois families to the island, on a limited and infrequent basis. On occasion, beach-dwellers on the coast of Australia claim to be able to hear the faint sound of music and laughing drifting across the ocean air, the only signs of Foamtopia's existence. Category:Foamtopia